The Girls In Scraps
by xSilentLucidity
Summary: When two homeless girls get saved by their knights in shining armor, they get everything they ever wished for. But even royalty life isn't always sunshine and rainbows. ExB AxJ, AH, M for language & lemons.
1. Chapter one

_**The story has been re-written, and changed a lot. I personally think it's a lot better than it used to be.  
I hope you'll still enjoy it, and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think, it means the world to me.  
All the love goes out to Anne, my dear friend and amazing BETA. I love you, sweetie!**_

_**I, of course, don't own Edward, Jasper, Bella, Alice.. or anything else Stephenie wrote. I do own this storyline :)**_

* * *

Chapter one.

''Ow… shit.'' I mumbled when I stepped into a rock with a sharp edge. I pulled up my foot to take a quick look, and was relieved when I saw that the skin was still intact and that I was not bleeding. I began walking again, as fast as I could without being suspicious. I crawled a little farther into the big, grey sweater that hung loose around my shoulders. It was several years old and I literally lived in it. It was filthy, but it gave me a feeling of protectiveness. I pulled the bread closer to my body and looked around if no one was watching me.

I walked to the place where I would meet Alice. We bumped into each other on the street, several years ago, and we were inseparable ever since. We helped one another and we shared the food that we had at the end of the day. And if we didn't have any food at all… well, we kept each other company.

I kneeled down in the corner of a building, waiting for the black haired pixie. My arms were cramped around my stomach, protecting the food under the sweater. It wasn't amazing bread… the top was burned and it was small, but I was so happy with it. White, smooth bread was just a distant memory. I saw Alice walking to me and smiled. I saw the way she protected her purse, clutched it against her skinny body, and I could only hope that there would be food inside of the bag. But I also saw she was limped a little, and when I looked at her foot, I saw a poor excuse of a bandage around it, the underside was drenched with blood.

She sat dawn next to me, looked at me and smiled. ''Hi'', she said softly and I smiled at her. ''We got to get someone look at your foot. What if it gets infected?'' She just shrugged. ''We don't have the money for a doctor, and you know it'', she said to me and I sighed. ''I know.'' I just couldn't bear the thought of her leaving me. I would not survive.

She looked at my arms and pulled up an eyebrow. ''What did you get?'' she asked and I bit my lip. ''I got bread. It's small and burned, but I begged for two hours'', I said to her and watched her bag in curiosity. ''You?''

''I've got enough berry juice for both of us and some dried out cheese, but it's still good enough to eat'', she said. I nodded, but didn't get the bread just yet. I had the feeling we were being watched, and it wouldn't be the first time that our food would get stolen. There were a lot of hungry people, even though we were living in a strong and powerful country. ''Am I the only one that feels we're being watched?'' Alice softly asked and I shook my head. ''Let's go to another place. I don't feel safe here'', I said and when Alice nodded, we both stood up and began walking, and Alice limping, to our other hiding place.

Winter was coming, and we just barely survived the last one. So I was pretty scared what the snowy nights would bring this year. I shuddered just thinking about it. I pulled my sweater closer to my body. It wasn't warm anymore, but it did hide my curves. I was skinny because the lack of food, and I was pretty tiny. In the big sweater, I looked like a child and I could hide my curves, the only thing that hid my real age.

Alice and I quickly walked to our other place and sunk down to the hard street. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. ''I think we should take the chance'', I said to her and she frowned, but nodded. I grabbed the bread and tore a little piece of it, and gave it to Alice, so she could get something too. She grabbed the juice and cheese and I took a little jug from the bottle and smiled.

But when I wanted to take a bite of the bread, a shadow fell over me and Alice. I bit my lip and looked up, and saw the face of the most known thief in town, James Hunter. ''Go away…'' I said to him and he looked at me and smirked. ''You two have food'', he said, as a matter of fact. ''And I am hungry''. By the look on his face, he wasn't just hungry for food, and I shuddered again.

He grabbed me at my arm and pulled me up and against his body. I closed my eyes and held the bottle of juice firmly in my hands. ''Don't do this… please'', I said softly. He gripped my arm harder and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't cry out. ''Jack, you know that Isabelle is too young'', she said to him and he just looked at her. ''Maybe I like them young'', he said to her and I closed my eyes and whimpered.

''And maybe I'd like to take you both'', he said to Alice and then looked at me with clear blue, piercing eyes. They were hard, mean and horrible. James Hunter pulled his arm around my waist and I started to struggle. ''Let me go. Let me go, now!'' I said, but he didn't even blink his eyes.

''Hey! Hey you! Let those girls go!'' someone yelled and I froze. It must have been people who traveled through town. No one else would have the nerve to speak up to this guy. James turned around with blazing eyes to look at the guy yelling at him. But then I saw his eyes change into… recognition and fear. ''Fuck'', he said softly and threw me against the wall and grabbed our food and ran away.

I slumped against the wall and put my hand against my hurting head. I looked at my hand and saw the blood. Damn, this wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. ''Let me look at that'', Alice said to me and she pulled at my head, so I would look at her. She looked at the wound on my forehead. ''It's not real bad. Head wounds always bleed a lot''.

I nodded, but I felt my head throbbing. I looked at her and grabbed her hand. ''Thank you. Are you okay?'' I asked her and let my eyes glide over her body, looking for harm, other than her still bleeding foot. I looked at the two guys, the ones who yelled at James. They were coming closer and my heart began beating in my chest. I pushed myself against the wall, hoping they would just walk away. We didn't have anything they could steal. James had everything.

Alice looked at me and smiled. ''Stay here. I'll take care of it'', she said to me and she stood and looked at the guys. ''Umm… Thanks. About James'', she said and uncertainty was evident in her voice. ''But we don't have anything to offer you. We don't have any food and we don't need shelter. There are other, more beautiful women and girls you can offer your house to'', she said, and I was so, so proud of Alice. There were a lot of men who offered a warm bed, some food and shelter… in exchange for our body.

''No, you're totally misunderstanding me'', the guy in the front said. It was dark outside, but he was wearing a thick coat and he covered his head and his face. ''We are here to bring you some clothes and some food. I promise'', he said and he pulled of his hood. ''And I think you need some help with that foot'', he said softly to Alice. I looked up at his face and my breathing stopped. No way. There wasn't… it couldn't be…

I was looking at Jasper Whitlock Cullen. Crown prince Jasper Whitlock Cullen.

Alice bowed her head and I saw how her face was red in shame and embarrassment. ''I am sorry, your Highness'', she uttered. I was so shocked by Jasper Cullen that I didn't notice how another man was kneeling next to me. ''Here, I think you'll feel better if you eat something'', he said to me and he put some bread with butter in my hands. ''Eat'', he ordered and I took a bite.

I felt like crying. It was white bread, and it was still warm. I looked at the man and the only thing I really noticed were his piercing green eyes. It was Edward Masen Cullen, Jasper's younger brother. My breath hitched and I hung my head. ''Thank you so much'', I said softly and pushed myself against the wall. He couldn't be so close to me. I was dirty… filthy.

''Shh… I won't hurt you'', he said to me and I looked up at him, while biting my upper lip. He pulled out a thick, warm sweater out of a big bag and laid it over my legs. ''If you're done eating, you can change out of that sweater, and into this warm. It's a lot warmer'', he said softly and I saw the pity in his eyes.

I nodded and ate half of the bread and gave the other half to Alice. My stomach was screaming for more, but we had to think about tomorrow. I couldn't just eat everything now. I looked at Edward and smiled. I pulled of my sweater and immediately I started shivering. I pulled the other sweater over my head and pulled it over my knees. It was big enough to be a dress.

Edward grabbed some socks with a leather underside out of his bag. ''Put these on. It'll be a lot better if you're not walking around barefoot'', he said to me and I shook my head. ''No. I can't take it all. Please give it to Alice.. she needs it so much more'', I said to him, but he was already putting them on my feet. ''Jasper will give her another pair'', he said to me and I nodded slowly.

''So, since you ate a little and you're a little warmer than five minutes ago, please let me look at your head'', he said to me and I nodded again, closing my eyes. I felt his fingers probing my head and the wound and I held my breath. There was a slight tingling sensation when his fingers touched my skin. Edward cleaned the wound with something brown and then he put a bandage on it. ''You can take the bandage of in a few days'', he said to me.

He put his hand on my head again and I opened my eyes. I was so tired. So tired. My head throbbed and I just wanted to sleep. ''You're having a fever…'' he mumbled softly and then spoke softly with Jasper for a while, who was taking care of Alice. Edward looked at me and put a small bottle in my hand. ''You have to drink this once a day. It's full of herbs and it isn't really tasteful, but it'll help getting you better''.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. ''I can't take this all from you. It'll get stolen anyway. I've got enough now. More than enough. I just want to sleep'', I said to him and smiled softly. I didn't want to notice the soft, but big hand that was lying across my cheek right now. I just wanted to lay down on the ground and sleep. I hoped the snow wouldn't come for another few weeks…

''Thank so you much'', I said again to Edward. ''I don't even want to think about what would've happened with James Hunter if you two wouldn't have come'', I said to him and he nodded. ''It isn't a big deal'', he said to me and smiled.

''I'm sorry I can't do anything to thank you'', I said to him and he shook his head. ''It's really not necessary''. I looked at him and I knew that I would never forget him, or this moment. I could live a long time in happiness, just because of this memory. ''Take care of yourself. And each other'', he said to me and looked at Alice. I nodded. ''Of course''.

Edward and Jasper both stood up and smiled down on us. ''Goodbye girls'', Jasper said to us. ''Take care'', he said and they both walked away after that. I looked at Alice, and saw she also had new clothes. Jasper had taken care of her foot and she had socks with leather on her feet. I smiled and pulled my arms around her. Her bag was full with food to last us a few days.

''We were so lucky tonight'', Alice said softly and I nodded. We both laid down, our arms around each other to keep us warm. And with warm clothes and our belly full of food, we fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter two

_**Second chapter! People who've read this story before know that it changed a lot. Alice and Jasper just didn't stop bugging my head in this story. They wanted their place, and so they got it. **_

**_Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Reviews are better than a naked Edward on a sunny day!_**

**_And, as always, I don't anything that Stephenie Meyer created. How I wish I did!_**

* * *

Chapter two.

I woke up when something was pulling at my arm. ''Bella'', I heard someone whisper in my ear. ''Bella… you need to wake up''. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I looked into Alice's big blue eyes and smiled. I sat up and stretched. ''What is it, Alice?'' I asked her and I pulled up an eyebrow. ''People are starting to come outside. And take a look at that bottle'', she said and nodded to the bottle, that was lying in between our bodies.

It was a beautiful bottle. There were all kinds of crystals on it. ''We have to drink the water inside and then get rid of it'', I said slowly. People couldn't see the bottle, it would lead to suspicion how two homeless girls got such a pretty bottle. Alice nodded slowly. ''You drink first. I'll take care of it'', she said and I nodded and grabbed the bottle and drank the delicious, clear water. I gave the bottle to Alice, who drank the rest of it and then she putted the bottle in her bag.

''I'll go to the trader. Maybe I can swap it with him'', she said to me and I nodded. ''Sounds like a plan''. I stood up and I felt my bones and joints cracking and protesting because I slept on the hard ground the whole night. I shook my body a little. ''Are you sure you want to split up today?'' I asked her and looked at her foot. If something went wrong, she wouldn't be able to run away.

She nodded and looked at me. ''We'll get more food if we go separate ways'', she said to me. ''I'll go and try to swap the bottle for some food or money. Go and look for food or something good to drink.'' She grabbed some bread out of her bag and gave it to me. ''Take this. If something happens, we'll both have food tonight'', she said.

I pulled the bread into a pocket I stitched in my dress once. I swiftly kissed Alice's cheek. ''I'll see you tonight'', I said to her. I walked away and wandered around the market. It wasn't really crowded yet. People were setting up their stuff. A group of gypsies were dancing and playing music in a corner, begging for money. I wandered through the city, hoping to get some food somewhere.

I walked back to the market and after a while a boy – he was 15, maybe 16 years old – beckoned me to come closer. ''C'mere'', he said softly. I looked around and then walked over to him. He pulled me into a dark alley and looked at me. ''I've got some fruit for you. My dad wanted me to throw it away because it's a little too ripe to sell'', he said to me and gave me a bag with four pieces of fruit. I looked at him and smiled. ''Thank you so much. It means a lot to me'', I said to him and swiftly walked away.

When I walked back onto the market, I saw that people were giving me dirty looks and that I wasn't exactly welcomed. I walked away, into the darker neighborhoods of the city. It became colder and colder, and even the thick sweater and socks couldn't keep the cold away anymore. I looked at the grey sky and hoped it wouldn't start to rain… or snow.

A little while later I saw the trader walking through town with a really big, creepy smile on his face and I frowned. Why would the man be so happy? I shrugged and started walking again, not going anywhere really. After a while I gave up and walked to the river. I was really thirsty and needed some liquid inside my body. I didn't think I would get some water, so the dirty river would have to do.

I kneeled next to the river and took two big gulps from the muddy water. I stood up again and walked back to the city. I shivered. Damn, winter was here much earlier than I expected.

I walked around, hoping to get some more money, but because of the dropping temperature people were cleaning up pretty early. People went inside and took their children with them. I went to Alice's and my regular spot and sat down on the ground. We were close to the baker, the greengrocer and the trader. I had no idea when Alice would be here, and I wouldn't start eating the fruit without her. I pulled the sweater tighter around my body and closed my eyes for a while. The ground was really cold and in a short while, I began shivering.

After a while, I heard someone walking close by. I opened my eyes and saw the trader with two guards, the King and his oldest son. I gasped for air as I saw him. He was here last night in 'normal' clothes… but now? Now he was Jasper Whitlock Cullen, son of the King. His back was straight, his chin in the air and an air of arrogance around him, his eyes were hard and distant.

I crept into a corner, hoping that he wouldn't see me. You weren't allowed to beg, and I had no idea how he would react if he saw me this was. I was relieved when they walked right past me, without giving me any notice. I tried not to shiver, but the ground was cold and it was seeping through the material of my sweater and into my bones. The thick sweater was heavenly yesterday, but it was a lot colder tonight, and even the garment couldn't keep the cold at bay.

I closed my eyes for a while and kept the fruit and the bread Alice gave me tight against my body. I didn't want anything happening like last night with James Hunter. There wouldn't be anyone to save my sorry ass this time. I looked at the big church clock and frowned. Alice was late…

I waited. And waited. And I waited some more, but Alice didn't come back. I sighed and looked around. What if something happened to her? What if she was never coming back? My heart was beating in my throat and tears pooled in my eyes. I couldn't live without Alice. I simply couldn't.

I pulled the sweater around my knees and kept looking for Alice while trying not to let the tears get to me. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for Alice. She would be here in a while. But then I saw her walking from the trader with the two guards, who were holding her tight. Behind the guards were the King and his son. I jumped up and ran towards her. ''Alice!''

She turned her head and wanted to run towards me, but the guards grabbed her tightly. ''Bella!'' she said. One of the guards grabbed me and pushed me away. ''Don't get yourself involved in this business, young lady'', he grumped at me. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. What did she do wrong? Why didn't the Crown Prince do anything? ''Alice!'' I yelled again and tried to run after her, but the guard shoved me away and I landed on my butt. I looked at her and felt the sobs take over.

I took a deep breath and kept sitting there for a while, in the middle of the square, when I realized that it wouldn't help a thing if I was getting robbed, just sitting here. So I walked back to my corner and sat down again. I lay down and closed my eyes. I wasn't hungry anymore. I was nauseous with the thought of Alice brought to prison.

I noticed that the shivering stopped and in the back of my head, I knew it wasn't good. It meant that my body was too cold and too tired to fight anymore. I knew it was dangerous to fall asleep when it was so cold, but I couldn't do anything else than sleep. I was just so tired…

After a while I woke up again, but I didn't have the energy to open my eyes. I wasn't cold anymore, just tired. And not even five minutes later, I slept again.

When I woke up again, I crept closer to the corner, hoping it would shelter me from the cold and biting wind, but without success. I tried my best not to fall asleep again, but it was so hard. I was hungry and tried to focus on the rumbling of my stomach. Maybe I wouldn't fall asleep again. I was sure that Alice would come back…

I put my numb arms around my tiny body, trying to get a little warmer. Mm.. my head was getting warm and fuzzy. I felt myself giving up, and I slept.

I was aware that I was dreaming. But even in my dreams it was cold. I was still so little, and I was running through the snow, laughing, my dad chasing me. But not much later, the fun winters changed into a nightmare of living on the streets and trying to stay alive. Then everything went black in my head. No more dreams. Just sleep.

I don't know for how long I slept, but at some point I knew I wouldn't survive. But I welcomed death. I lived a long live, I lived enough. It was enough. I wanted to die and never be cold again.

My cheek was warm. I didn't know how it was possible, but it was warm, and I felt a strange tingling sensation. I recognized it from somewhere, somehow. Someone was moving my head from one side to the other. My painful, stiff and sore neck protested and I groaned softly. Was this heaven? I thought it would be not so painful. ''Let me sleep… Please'', I said softly, my voice was hoarse.

I heard voices talking about me, but I had no idea who was with me. ''I can't see… help me, we can pull her out'', someone said and then I felt people pulling at my body. I wanted to crawl away out of fear. But I just didn't have the energy to do it. So I went with it and hoped they wouldn't hurt me.

''… throw us in the dungeon?'' I shivered. I didn't want to go to the dungeons. Why would I have to go to the dungeon?

I slowly opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. I did see that it started to snow. I looked around and saw Alice. There appeared a slow smile on my smile, with great effort. ''Al… Alice'', I whispered. I wanted to stretch my arms out to her, but I couldn't.

''Shh, sweetheart. It's going to be okay'', she said to me. She stroked my cheek and pulled some hair out of my face. ''If you won't get in trouble with it, than it would be amazing. Otherwise… I'll be fine'', she said to one of the guys. I felt how something was put around my frozen hands and someone pulled me up. I was cradled against a warm body and the tingling was intensified. I closed my eyes again and put my head against the body.

I felt safe. After years of being scared and lonely, I finally felt safe. It brought tears to my eyes. After drowning in the wonderful feeling for a while, my mind started to drift and I fell asleep shortly after. But this time I wasn't cold or hungry anymore. I had no more pain, no more worries. I was safe in the arms of this person who gave me the wonderful tingling feeling through my body.


	3. Chapter three

**Hello there! **

**New chapter and it was harder to write than I originally thought, so it took a little while longer. I hope you like it, please let me know how I'm doing, it'll mean so much to me. **

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter three.

I walked to the dining room, and saw that my mother was already seated. ''Hello mother'', I said to her and kissed her cheek, before sitting down. ''Is father going to join us for lunch?'' My mother looked at me and shook her head. ''No, Jasper, your father is in a meeting''. I nodded and saw my brother walking through the door. He kissed my mother's cheek and sat down.

I looked at Edward and smiled. He was my only brother. My parents always wanted a little sister for the both of us, but it never happened. I looked at the food that was placed on the table and picked some fruit. I looked at mother, who was in deep conversation with one of our head maids. I looked back at Edward and sighed. ''We need to back tonight. I… I can't leave these people alone. It's going to be so cold. They'll die'', I whispered, so our mother wouldn't hear us.

Edward looked at me and nodded. ''We'll find a way to escape the castle tonight.'' He said to me and then I saw the trader walking into the room with two guards and our father. ''Father? What is going on?'' Edward asked and I frowned.

''The trader locked up a criminal. I have no idea how it is possible, but someone stole an expensive bottle from here and tried to sell it. Luckily, the trader recognized the bottle and took action'', said my father. I looked at my father and stood up. ''Shall I take care of this?'' I asked him. A couple of weeks ago, we talked about me taking over some of his things.

My father wanted to retire in a year or two, and I had to be ready to become King. Father wanted to spend more time with my mother, something I could understand. Father looked at me and frowned. ''Are you sure, son?''

I nodded and he smiled. ''Okay. We'll go together. You can be the judge of this incident. I'll be with you and take over when something goes wrong''. I nodded again, took a last gulp from my juice and a bite from the fruit and walked out with my father, the trader and the guards, after saying goodbye to my brother and mother.

We went outside, and I immediately noticed how cold it was. We walked into town and I pulled my chin up. I couldn't be myself around here. I had to be a King here. Even if I wasn't the King yet, people shouldn't think that they could walk over me.

We stepped into the trader's store and I saw the bottle. My heart stopped beating, and then it was pounding in my chest. It was the bottle I gave to the two girls last night… This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

I looked at the trader. ''Where is the trader?'' I asked him in a curt and authoritative voice. My father taught me to be cold sometimes, if you needed to be. And I didn't like the trader one bit. ''I put her in the closet and locked it, Sir'', he said to me and I nodded. ''Get her out''.

One of the guards had the key and he opened the closet, and there she was. Scared and huddled into the corner. I saw her red eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't just tell my father to let her walk. She was supposed to have stolen something and we couldn't let that go unnoticed. She had to go with us… and I would think about something to get her out again.

I looked at my father and spoke softly with him. ''Do you really think a girl like that would go into the castle to steal a carafe?'' I asked him and he looked at me. ''You have to decide, son. She is wearing old clothes, but a vest with our royal logo. Her dress is torn, but she wears socks with a leather underside. How did this girl get those things?''

I took a deep breath and knew I had to tell my father some things. ''I need to tell you something'', I said to him and he looked at me. ''I sent some guards into the city last night, with some clothes for people living on the streets. It was so cold, father. I think this girl got some clothes from them. And a bottle of water'', I admitted and looked at my father.

''You shouldn't have done that, son'', he said to me and I hung my head. ''We'll talk about it later, but we need to take actions right now. There are three witnesses who can tell everyone that we don't do anything about robbery and criminals. Think before you judge'', he said to me and I looked at the girl again, and felt the shame washing over me. It was my fault.

I looked at her and put my chin in the air again. ''You'll go with us'', I said to her and grabbed her arm. ''Let me handle this'', I whispered in her ear, so nobody would notice. I walked out of the store and the two guards walked with her. When we were on the square, the other girl from last night came running to the other girl. Apparently, her name was Alice.

We took the girl, Alice, with us to the castle and I looked at the guards and at my father. ''I will take her to the dungeons'', I said to them. ''Of course, Sir'', they said to me and walked away with my father. I looked at the girl and grabbed her hand and walked to the dungeons.

''You know that I didn't steal anything'', she said to me when no one could hear us. I nodded and let go of her. ''I am so sorry. I was stupid when I gave you the bottle and should've thought about it. My brother and I aren't allowed to go outside without guards. So my dad couldn't know that I gave you the bottle. I have to put you in the dungeon, so no one will be suspicious. It's not horrible. It's warmer than outside'', I said to her and we walked to the dungeons and opened one of the doors.

''I'll get you out this night. Try to get some sleep.'' Alice looked at me with her big blue eyes and she bowed her head. ''Thank you'', she said to me and I shook my head. ''My friend is alone out there right now. I'm afraid she won't make it if someone wanted her'', she admitted and I saw the tears in her eyes. I nodded. ''I'll come and get you after dinner. No one would miss you. I'll take my brother and some food for you and your friend. I can't do anything else for you. I'm sorry'', I said to her and closed the door.

I went inside, back to the dining room, where dinner was served. ''I am sorry it took this long'', I said and took a seat. I started eating, but it didn't really taste good. I thought about all the other people outside, who were starving and probably freezing to death. I noticed how Edward kept looking at me and I just shook my head. I would tell him everything later.

When dinner was done, my father took me to his study. I got all his anger over me about sending out the servants with clothes and food. He said he was disappointed in me, and that I didn't act like the King I was going to be. I hung my head in shame. ''I am sorry, father'', I said.

My father put his hand on my shoulder. ''You're a good kid, son. But you need to think about the whole nation and not just the poor ones.'' I nodded and looked at him. ''Go to your room, son. Get some rest'', he said and I nodded and walked away, but not to my, but to Edward's room. I knocked and then walked in.

I saw Edward looking at me and I closed the door. ''What the fuck happened, Jasper? First, we give food and clothes to the girls and the next day you throw them in the dungeon?'' I shook my head. ''Edward, just listen'', I said to him and told him the story about what happened.

''So, we've got to go now. I have an awful feeling about the other girl'', I said to Edward and he sat down on his bed. ''Next time, you better fucking say something before I'm worried the whole night'', he said to me and stood up, getting his coat and a bag. ''Grab your coat, I'll get some food'', he said and I went to my own room, putting on my coat.

''We need to get the girl out of those dungeons. And then get the other girl'', I said to him and we went outside, careful that no one saw or noticed us. The wind was cold and I shivered, while putting up my hood and walking to the dungeons. I opened the door and looked at Alice. ''Alice. We need to go'', I said to her and she swiftly stood up and walked towards us.

Edward looked at her and I closed the door again and walked back into the city. ''Do you know the places where it would be most likely to find your friend?'' he said to her and she nodded. ''Yeah, at the square.'' Edward smiled and nodded. ''Then we'll look there first'', he said.

We swiftly walked to the square. I saw Alice still limping and frowned. ''Alice, when something happens, I am going to pick you up and run away. Don't start to scream, okay? But you can't run on that foot.'' She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. ''Okay''.

After walking for a while, I saw Edward walking to a little bundle of snow in the corner of a wall. He looked at me and frowned in worry. ''She's asleep'', he said to me and he kneeled down and put his hands on her cheeks. Edward looked at Alice. ''What's her name?'' he asked her and Alice was biting her lip. ''Isabella, but everyone just says Bella'', she said to Edward, who nodded. ''Bella, honey, open your eyes for me. Wake up, sweetie'', he murmured to her while he lightly tapped her cheek.

''Let me sleep…'' she said softly and I smiled. At least she was still alive and talking, that was a good thing. I saw Alice's shoulder shagging with relief. ''Is she hurt?'' Alice softly asked, but Edward shook his head. ''No, she's just cold'', he said to her and then looked at me. ''Jasper, come help me get her.'' I walked to him and together we pulled her out of the snow and out of the notch in the wall.

We brushed the snow of her and I was shocked that she did hold on so long. Her lips were blue, but she wasn't shivering anymore. ''Can't you put us both in the dungeons? It is warmer there…'' Alice said to me and I shook my head. ''No way'', I said to her. The girl needed a warm bed, a cup of hot tea and a lot of sleep.

Edward looked at me. ''We need to do something, or she won't make it'', he said and I nodded slowly, thinking about what we could do. ''The dungeons aren't going to work. It's not warm enough there'', I said softly to Edward. ''I think we've got to take the girls with us''.

Edward looked at me. ''We have to make sure that there won't be any maids tomorrow morning. And if someone finds out… we're fucked. Really fucked.'' He said to me and I slowly nodded. ''But if we leave her here, she won't make the night'', I said and Edward looked at the girl. ''Father will be out tomorrow, he's going to France for a week.'' I said. Edward sighed. ''We'll take her with us.'' He looked at Alice and frowned. ''And we'll take you with us'', he said, smiling.

Alice looked at Edward and smiled softly. ''Thank you'', she whispered and then she looked at Bella again. Edward pulled her in his arms and her head lulled against his shoulder.

We walked back to the castle and when I opened the door, I saw Carmen walking towards us. ''Boys! What's going on?'' she whispered and she looked at Alice and then at the girl – Bella – in Edward's arms. I sighed and grabbed her hand. ''Carmen, you've got to understand…''

Carmen was Edward's and my nanny when we were children and she worked in the kitchen now. She was a sweetheart and both I and Edward loved her so much. She was good friends with our mother and we could talk to her about anything and everything. And as fast as I could, I told her the story about the girls. When I was done talking, she looked at Alice and then to Bella. ''My god… okay, come on, those girls have to sleep with you boys'', she said to us. ''That's the only way how I can hide and protect them''.

And so we walked to our rooms and I looked at Edward. ''Are you going to take Bella with you?'' I asked him and he nodded. ''Come find me if you need something'', I said to him and then took Alice to my room. Carmen looked at me and I shook my head. ''Go to Edward first. Bella needs your help'', I said to her.

I pulled Alice into my room and locked the door. She was looking around with her big blue eyes and then she looked at me and smiled. And now I saw how truly beautiful she was. She was short, tiny and when she looked at me, my heart started to flutter. _My god… this means trouble._


	4. Chapter four

_**New chapter! I really hope you like it. **_

_**Please, tell me what you think about my little story, what you would want to happen, your thought etc. It really would make my day. **_

_**I don't own anything but the plot :)**_

* * *

Chapter four.

I slowly opened my eyes again, but closed them immediately after the bright light burned in my eyes. Why was it so warm here? And I was lying across something so soft… I slowly started to panic. It was the trader. Or that one creepy man that worked in the bar. They must've pulled me from the snow and put me into a warm bed. But they always wanted something in return.

Suddenly, I felt something warm on my forehead. I opened my eyes again and stared at the white ceiling above me. ''Please don't hurt me'', I whispered and tightly closed my eyes again; waiting for the things they would do to me. ''I am not going to hurt you, but you have to be really quiet. No one can know that you're here, except Carmen.'' A familiar male voice said to me. I opened my eyes again and looked at the man sitting next to me. So, now I knew where I was, but how in hell did I get here?

The Prince – Edward – put some warm hot-water bottles around me, so I would be a little warmer and he put a tray with food on the nightstand, while he sat down on the bed next to me. ''Thank you, Carmen. I'll take it from here'', he said to someone – Carmen, I guess. ''Can you sit up a little? I have some soup and bread for you'', Edward said to me and I nodded. He helped me sit up and I pulled the warm blanket tighter around my body.

Edward sat the tray on my lap and smiled at me. ''Eat. You'll feel better'', he said softly to me. I nodded slowly and grabbed the spoon and took a bite of the soup. I closed my eyes when I swallowed and tried really hard not to break into tears. It had been so cold outside… and I was positive that I wasn't going to survive, but it was okay. But here I was, someone was taking care of me. I was safe here. I was warm here. And while I ate, the tears streamed down my face.

Edward never said anything, but he picked up the tray after I ate all the food on it. He placed it on a writing desk and he sat next to me again. ''Do you think you can stand up?'' he asked and I bit my lip, nodding slowly. ''I'll draw you a bath. You'll be warm in no-time'', Edward said smiling.

''How did I get here? Where's Alice?'' I asked him and he frowned. ''I'm sorry for not telling you. Alice is next door, with my brother. She's safe, I promise you'', he said to me and I nodded again, believing him. ''She was in the dungeon. My brother fucked up, about the bottle he gave you two. But we got her out again and went looking for you. We found you, thank god, just in time. You were really cold and sleeping. I think, if we were ten minutes later, you wouldn't be here right now''.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. ''I remember trying not to fall asleep. Apparently, it didn't work'', I said, smiling. ''Thank you'', I said to the prince. ''I don't know how I'll ever thank you enough'', I whispered and I hung my head. I had nothing to offer him, nothing to show him how thankful I was. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive.

He chuckled and I looked up at him. ''Please thank me by treating me like a normal person.'' He said and I nodded. ''Okay''. He smiled and gave me a long nightgown. ''I'll help you to the bathroom'', he said and picked me up, bridal style. My stomach fluttered and I bit my lip. He sat me down on the toilet and filled the tub with hot water.

When it was full, he looked at me, and then at the tub and bit his lip, looking all kinds of conflicted. ''Uhm… do I need to get Carmen for you?'' he asked me and I smiled. ''No, I can take care of myself'', I said softly and he nodded, looking relieved. ''The towels are over there. Just yell if you need something'', he said. ''Sure''.

He left me to myself, closing the door and I looked around. It was all so… expensive. I stood up and pulled the dirty clothes from my body and when I was naked, I stepped into the hot bath water. I exhaled slowly when I lowered myself into the bath tub and I closed my eyes.

After a while, I started washing my body and my hair. When my body was clean, the water was pretty dirty, so I stepped out and let the water drain away. I pulled a big, soft towel around my body and one around my hair. I dried myself and put on the nightgown. I dried my hair and looked around for a comb, and after a while, I found one. I untangled my hair and looked at myself in the big, full length mirror. I didn't look like a fourteen year old anymore…

I went back to the bedroom and saw Edward on his bed, in a pajama himself. I smiled and he opened his eyes and looked at me. It was as if he saw me for the first time now. His eyes bulged and I bit my lip. ''Will you sit on the bed with me?'' he asked me and I nodded and sat down next to him. ''Will you tell me your name?''

I looked at him. ''My name is Isabella. But everyone just says Bella'', I said to him and he nodded. ''Okay, Bella, how old are you? Since when do you roam the streets? Why do you roam the streets? Is it difficult?'' It was as if everything spilled out of his mouth at once. I saw him blushing and I laughed softly. ''Sorry...'' he mumbled and I shook my head. ''It's okay'', I said to him. I was glad to answer his questions. I could do something in return for him.

''I am nineteen years old. I live on the street since I am eleven.'' I said to him and looked at my hands. My brother died in The Great War, my mother died a year later from a lung infection and my dad… he died from grief'', I said softly. I wasn't a girl who could do a hard working job. I didn't have any family, so I was destined to be living on the streets.''

Edward looked at me and I shrugged. ''And when did you meet Alice?'' he asked me. I smiled at the mention of her name. I really loved her like she was the sister I never had. ''I met Alice when I just turned seventeen. She saved me from a really bad concussion'', I said, smiling at the memory. ''She made my life a lot better and a lot easier''. Edward smiled softly. ''I am glad you've got each other. How old is Alice then?'' he asked me. ''Alice just turned eighteen'', I said and he nodded again.

''Well, I never thought you would be nineteen'', he mumbled softly and I frowned. ''Of course, I'm not in a corner of the streets now, hoping that no creepy guy will see me and think they have the right to touch me'', I said softly and looked away. Edward was a great guy, but Alice and I were saved, and we would be on the streets again by tomorrow. ''I am sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way'', I said to him and he shook his head. ''No, it's my fault.'' He said and I sighed.

''So, your brother is going to be the King. And what will become of you when you've grown up?'' I said to him, changing the subject. ''I am going to be the highest counselor. The kings right hand, so to speak. Every decision he makes, will be discussed with me and the other counselors. I am also in charge of the army. So, in time of war, I am responsible for our army and defending our country''.

I chuckled. ''I think I would like that job'', I said and Edward softly laughed. ''Maybe'', he said and I looked at him. ''Why? Why do you do this? There were twenty other people lying on the streets tonight. Why me?'' I asked him and he looked at me, frowning. ''I don't know… but something pulled me and my brother to you girls. I don't know what happened'', he said truthfully and I nodded.

''Aren't you going to be in so much trouble if someone is going to find out about me and Alice being here?'' I asked him and he laughed. ''Yeah, if my dad finds out… the four of us will be in the dungeons, I guess'' he laughed and I smiled softly. ''Is it hard… being a prince? Living up to the expectations?'' I was curious and wanted to know more about this beautiful man sitting next to me. I yawned and quickly put my hand on my mouth. ''Sorry'' I mumbled and I felt my face blazing bright red.

He chuckled. ''It's okay. If you want to go to sleep, just say so'', he said to me. ''And to answer your question, it's not that hard for me. For me, it's about training and to be really confident in my decisions because of the army. It's more difficult for Jasper, he really can't make a mistake, because the people will hold everything against him when he'll become King'', Edward said and I listened carefully, absorbing every single word. ''Do you train a lot?'' I asked and he nodded. ''Yes, every time Jasper is with our father talking and learning about our country, I am learning to fight and to handle an army and learning how to defend our country and how to handle if you're in a dangerous situation. And I've got my school lessons in the afternoon''.

I sighed. ''School… I wish I could go to school. Learn about the world.'' I said dreamily. ''Learning how to read and how to write.'' I shrugged. ''Do you feel like it's scary, leading an army? Or is it exciting?'' I couldn't even imagine trying to bring back an army without a scratch. To have that kind of responsibility.

''Both, I think. I think it's scary to have so much responsibility about so many people. But I think it's a great honor to defend our country and try to keep our people safe'', Edward said with a smile on his face. ''And, there won't be a war, I hope. So I'll be here, helping Jasper as good as I can''.

I looked to the window and saw big snowflakes falling down. My heart stuttered a little. Please… don't let there a lot of snow in the morning… I looked around the room again and looked at the soft carpet on the floor. I could sleep well on the floor, it looked kind of comfortable.

Edward looked at me and smiled. ''I think we should get some sleep, don't you agree? Make yourself comfortable in the bed, I'll close the curtains'', he said and got up from the bed. I frowned and looked at him. He wouldn't…. did he really want me to sleep in his bed? With him?

Edward closed the dark curtains and turned around, looking at me. ''What is it?'' he asked me and he popped an eyebrow. I shrugged. ''You really want me to sleep in your bed?'' I asked softly and insecure. He smiled and nodded. ''Of course. Do you mind? I can get a matrass…'' I shook my head. ''No… no, I just didn't think that you would want that'', I explained and he chuckled. ''Just get in the bed, Bella''.

And so I did. I slid into the warm, soft bed and pulled the heavy blankets around my body. I put my head on the pillow and felt like I was floating and it was hard to keep my eyes open. ''Mmm…'' I mumbled.

Edward got in the bed next to me and smiled. ''Goodnight'', he said softly to me. I smiled and nodded drowsy. ''G'night'', I mumbled and fell asleep shortly after. _''Sweet dreams, my Bella'', I heard him say in my dreams._


	5. Chapter five

**Here I am again! This will be the last chapter for the next two or three weeks! I am going to Turkey for a while with my best friend. Just a few weeks of relaxing on a beach and catching up on some reading! **

**This chapter isn't as long as I would hope, but I really had to stop the chapter here. You'll see why soon enough! **

**Please review and tell me what you think. It means a lot to me and I love to hear your opinion, what you think of this story, what you would love to see happen etc. **

**And as always, I don't own anything. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter five

I thought I was still dreaming, but I was so warm and comfortable, that I didn't know for sure. My arm was around something… or someone. And it wasn't Alice, because the person was too big to be Alice. I wanted to open my eyes and look at the person I was cuddling against, but I was still so warm and I didn't have it in me to care, actually.

After a few minutes, I knew I had to open my eyes and look around. Who knew where I was? I just knew that my head was laying on something that moved ever so slightly, and that the person was warm and he – I thought it was a 'he' – smelled really nice. And so I opened my eyes slowly, but scrunched them together again when the bright sunshine shone directly in my eyes.

When my eyes got accommodated to the bright light I looked around the room and everything came flooding back to me. De coldness, the Prince who saved me… and who I was hugging in my sleep. I slowly looked up, my heart beating in my chest and hoping Edward would still be soundly asleep. But I saw his vibrant green eyes looking right back at me and he smiled softly.

I sat up real fast and looked at him in shock. ''I… I am so s-sorry'', I stuttered slightly. Edward grinned and laughed softly while shaking his head. ''It is okay. I think I would do the same if I were you'', he said to me and I blushed lightly. I lay down again and smiled softly. ''This is the best bed ever'', I said to him and he smiled.

I lay in the bed for a few minutes and then I sat up again and stood up. I walked to the window and looked outside. My heart stopped beating for a while. To anyone else, this view would be amazing and beautiful. But I had to try my best not to cry out. It was a winter wonderland. Snow, and a lot of snow, was covering every single surface.

''Is there a lot of snow?'' Edward asked me while he was getting out of bed himself and I shrugged. He stood behind me and looked outside. ''My god… that is a lot of snow'', he murmured and I just nodded my head. I needed a place to sleep tonight. Alice and I couldn't sleep in the snow. Maybe at the baker's… but the guy was just creepy.

Edward looked at me and smiled softly. ''I am going to get us both some breakfast. Do you want anything specific?'' Edward asked me and I shook my head. Edward put on a robe and walked out the room. I looked around and sighed. I went back to the bed and laid my head on the pillow. I pushed my nose against Edwards's pillow and inhaled deeply. The guy really smelled great.

I closed my eyes again and really did my best to stay awake. But in this soft, warm bed, covered in protection and Edward's smell, I fell asleep pretty quickly.

I had the feeling that I only slept for a few minutes, when someone touched my arm. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched. I looked at Edward and smiled. ''Oh, hi. Sorry, I must've fallen asleep again'', I said softly. I smelled some fresh baked bread and my stomach started growling. My cheeks flushed and I bit my lip. ''Sorry'', I said, laughing. Edward chuckled lightly. ''Eat something first, and then I'll have some good news for you'', he said to me and I looked at him, pulling an eyebrow. ''Good news?'' I asked him and grabbed some warm bread from the tray and ate small bites. My stomach wasn't used to big meals and if I ate a lot, I would just get stomach aches.

Edward smiled at me and he nibbled on some bread. ''I talked to my mother with Jasper. We actually told her about you and Alice. She wasn't really thrilled, of course, but she also thought that it wouldn't be the good thing to send you both back to the streets. And so Jasper and I talked to Carmen and she can use two girls'', he said smiling at me. ''You can work here with Alice. In that way you can earn some money and live here in the castle.''

I just sat next to him, gaping at his face. I was shocked. And I really didn't know what I had to say to him. He couldn't really do this, right? He would laugh in my face at his own joke and send me and Alice back to the streets. I put my bread back on the tray and stared at him, not saying anything. ''Really?'' I squeaked out and I felt the tears pricking my eyes.

Edward nodded and put the tray on the nightstand. ''Yes, really. You don't have to go back outside, Bella. You'll be save here.'' He said softly and he grabbed my hand. _''Save with me'', _he muttered softly.

''My god, thank you, Edward. Thank you so much'', I cried and I threw my arms around his neck and I put my head on his shoulder. He laughed and crept his arms around my middle and pulled me against his hard body. ''It's okay, Bella. I love it to see you so happy'', he said to me and I closed my eyes, the tears running down my cheeks.

Edward put his hands on my cheeks, so I would look at him and he wiped away my tears. ''No more crying. You've done enough crying'', he said to me and I nodded. ''Good, now eat. Carmen will need you tonight and she isn't going to be easy on you''.

I beamed at him. ''I don't care, Edward. I can work all day and all night. I really wouldn't care'', I said and he grinned. ''Eat'', he laughed and put some bread in my hands. I ate the bread and ate some more after that.

Edward smiled while he watched me eating. When I couldn't even fit another crumb in my stomach I smiled at him. He grabbed the tray and grinned. ''I'm going to bring this back to the kitchen and ask if Carmen will bring you some working clothes, okay? Feel free to freshen up in the bathroom'', Edward said to me. ''Okay. Will do'', I said.

Edward left the room again and I did a happy dance in his room and squealed some more. A job! I had a job! I wouldn't have to go outside anymore, and Alice and I would be safe! Still dancing, I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. After a few minutes, Carmen walked in with a set of clothes in her hands. ''Here you go, sweetie. You go change and wait outside Edward's room for Alice. I'll pick you two up and show you around'', she said to me and patted my cheek. ''I am really glad you can stay here'', she said and I just smiled, the tears back in my eyes again.

Carmen left the room again and I quickly changed into my working clothes. It was a long, black skirt with a white, long sleeved blouse. Carmen also thought about some shoes, so I put my feet into the black shoes and I tied my hair up.

I looked around Edward's room again and walked out of the room then. I looked around the hallway and my breath hitched a little. So much luxury… It was so beautiful.

And then I heard the other door opening and closing again and looked down and saw Alice in the same uniform I was wearing. ''Alice!'' I gushed and she whipped her head around and grinned. ''Bella'', she breathed and ran to me, closing her small arms around my body.

I held Alice against me and kissed her cheek. ''We'll be okay now, Bella. We're going to be okay now'', she whispered and I nodded. ''Yes, Alice, everything is going to be just fine now''. We then looked at each other and we were both crying happy tears.

Five minutes later Carmen came back for us and she smiled. ''Come on, girls. I will show you around'', she said to us. I clasped Alice' hand in mine and we walked with Carmen. She showed us the big hallway, the King's bedroom and the library, the dinner room, the kitchen, the music room, the bathrooms, the guest rooms and the bedrooms for the employees. It wasn't much, but it was amazing. I would share a bedroom with Alice, and a bathroom with Alice and two other girls. And I never felt happier.

Carmen looked at us and grinned. ''In that closet are more working clothes for the both of you, some are thinner than the others, for the different seasons. But you'll just have to look which is what'', she said and Alice and I both nodded. Carmen looked at Alice and grinned. ''You are going to work in the kitchen. You start at half past five in the morning and you done at seven in the evening.'' Carmen said and Alice nodded. And then she looked at me. ''You are doing the cleaning. You're starting at six with the rooms of the employees and doing laundry. At ten, you clean the King's bedroom and the bedrooms of his two sons. You'll be done around four. Then you're going to move to the kitchen and see where you can help Alice and the others''.

The work was easy to do, and I hoped that I would see more of Edward when I would be cleaning his room and doing his laundry. I really didn't mind, I loved the work. I had done enough of nothing the past years and my hands were itching to be doing the work. To feel needed.

Carmen left us soon after that. We had this day still for ourselves to explore the castle and to relax a little before the work started tomorrow. I looked at Alice and we were both giddy with happiness. ''I told you everything would work out someday'', Alice said to me, smiling. And it really did work out, we had a roof over our head, it was warm here, we had food to eat every day… What could we want more?


	6. Chapter six

**Aaaand, I'm back again with a brand new chapter! I hope you like it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, it means more than you'll think.**

**_I don't own anything._**

* * *

Chapter six

I put my arms around myself and looked outside. It was raining and the thunder was slowly rolling in. I closed my eyes and just listened for a while, because the symphony of the rain against the windows and the rolling thunder was just so beautiful and relaxing. It was hard to think about all the bad things right now, even if the bad things weren't that bad at all. Not in retrospect how bad things could've been.

It was a miracle in itself that I could enjoy the rain and the thunder. A year ago, it would make me shiver and nauseous to think about rain like this. It would make everything wet, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night and food would be soaked in a few seconds.

But not now, not anymore, because I didn't have to go out anymore. I could stay inside of the castle when I wanted to. I had a full stomach every night, a warm bed and even more money than I could ever spend! Of course, I was working a lot, but I didn't mind working. The work suited me and loved spending time with Edward, whenever we could.

But since his brother became the King of England a few months back, he had to work really hard. His father helped them both, of course, but still. He worked late hours and it wasn't often that he had a night off, let alone a day of. And so I spent my free days and nights studying, learning to read and to write. I read books, something I loved so very dearly. Even Alice learned how to read and write, something we both never thought would be possible. And I was looking forward to learning a lot more than just reading and writing. I wanted to learn about history, about geography, biology…

''Bella, can you please get the laundry from the room of the King and his brother'', Carmen said to me and I turned around and smiled. ''Of course, Carmen, sorry for my wandering mind'', I said, smiling. She nodded and patted my cheek. ''I know, just go, sweetie''.

And so I left, walking through the big building. I grabbed a basket for all the laundry, and when I reached Jasper's room – he always insisted that Alice and I called him Jasper, as long as no one would hear it – I knocked, but never heard anything. And so opened his door and looked around, but he wasn't there.

I walked through his room, collecting his laundry and stripping his bed. I put everything in the basket and then went out his room, closing the door. I went to the door across from Jasper's and knocked again. A soft ''come in'' drifted through the door and I opened it.

''Alice, I'm starving'', Edward said jokingly, his back to me. I chuckled and put down the basket with laundry. ''Well… I don't have food, and I don't think I'm very tasty'', I said, laughing softly. Edward turned around and smiled. ''Hey Bella'', he said to me and stood up from his desk and came over to me and hugged me to his body.

''Hello to you too, Edward.'' I said and put my arms around him for a while and then let him go again. I grabbed his laundry and put it in the basket. ''How are you doing?'' I asked him and pulled an eyebrow up. He just shrugged. ''Busy, missing you'', he said softly and kissed my cheek. I blushed and quickly stripped his bed. ''I missed you too, Edward. But you can't miss me'', I said, laughing. He looked at me, frowning. ''Why not?''

I just shook my head. ''Never mind'', I said to him and he shrugged again. ''When are you done today?'' he asked me and I looked at him and walked to his windows and pulled the curtains open. Edward slept late almost every day and left everything closed when he began working. ''I think around five'', I said to him, while opening his window a little, so fresh air could stream into the room. ''Why? Are you done early?''

Edward nodded again. ''Me and Jasper, and I thought we – you and me – could spend the evening in the library. No one will be there tonight to see us'', he said and I smiled. ''I think that would be great''. I kissed his cheek and grabbed the basket. ''I have to go now, though. I'll see you in the library at, lets say, seven?'' He nodded and focused on his papers again.

I walked out of the room and went to the laundry room, where there was a lot more laundry to do. From the Sir and his Lady – Edward's parents – and their sons, of course. But also the laundry from the employees. I sighed softly and got down on my knees and started washing everything. When done, I wringed it out and hung it up, so it could dry.

When everything was done, I stood up and felt the pain in my knees and back. I sighed and closed my eyes, willing the pain to go away. I put a hand through my hair and smiled softly. Sometimes I thought life didn't really get easier when Alice and I came to the castle. It was still difficult, but just different. It had almost been a year that we were here and we both loved it, but sometimes…

I shook my head and walked to the kitchen. I just couldn't afford to think like this. It would only hurt me in  
the end. Edward was not mine – and he never would be. He would marry some high, upscale woman from France, Spain, Switzerland… or some other amazing country. But not me, Isabella Swan, homeless for ten years and saved by her knight in shining armour.

I heard Alice before I saw her. She worked mostly in the kitchen and she was amazing. She cooked, baked and served food the whole day long and she loved it, even though it was hard working. I leaned against the counter and looked at her. ''Hey beauty'', I said and she looked at me, grinning. ''Hey, Bell. Hungry?'' she asked and pulled out a tray of bread out of the oven. ''There is soup in the kettle, grab what you want'', she said and I felt my stomach rumbling. ''I simply love you now'', I said and she laughed. ''I know right?''

I sat down with some soup and warm bread and ate till I couldn't have another bite in my stomach. I slumped a little and looked at Alice and then around the kitchen, but we were alone, thankfully. ''The guys are free tonight'', I said to Alice and she turned around and grinned. ''Nice'', she said. I know she felt the same way for Jasper that I felt about Edward and we both couldn't do anything about it.

I cleaned the dished, helped Alice with cooking for a while, and then went back to the laundry room. I folded all the laundry and went to Jasper's room first and placed his clean clothes back in his room and then put the new sheets on his bed. After that, I went to Edward's room and did the same.

I just put the clean laundry on the beds from the employees and then went back to my own room and lay down on my own bed, trying to get my breathing normal again.

It was around six, and I would meet Edward around seven. I cracked my joints and then stood up again. I went to the bathroom and filled a tub with water. I stepped into it and sighed softly. I washed my body and my hair and stepped out of the bath. I pulled a towel around my body and one in my hair. I walked back to my room and pulled some clothes on, clothes I bought with the money I earned working here.

When it was a few minutes to eight, I walked to the library and closed the door behind me. The only ones coming here were me, Edward, Alice and Jasper, so Edward and I would be safe talking here. I saw the fire burning already and smiled. I sat down on one of the big couches and pulled a blanket around my body. It was still raining pretty hard outside, but here, with the fire going and the smell of old books, it was comforting.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Edward walked in, wearing his comfortable clothes. He dropped down on the couch next to me and put his head against my tummy, lying down. ''What's going on?'' I asked him and pulled my fingers through his pretty bronze locks. ''I am just tired. Jasper was killing me today, but it's okay. I'll figure it out with him'', he said and I nodded, still stroking his head.

After a while, he sat up and looked at me. But he looked… different, somehow. He grabbed my hand and I bit my lower lip, not really having the guts to crawl next to him and lay my head against his chest. He played with my fingers and I took a deep breath, and with my heart beating in my chest, I crawled over to him and put laid down, with my face against his broad chest, his heart beating rapidly in my ear. ''Is this okay?'' I whispered.

Edward's breath hitched in his throat and he exhaled slowly. ''Yes'', he said in my hair, kissing my crow. And then he put his arm around me and he whispered in my ear. ''Is this okay?'' I smiled softly and nodded. _''Yes'', _I murmured.

And we sat like this for a long time, just talking. Talking about me and talking about him. Talking about the countries he'd seen and the ones he still wanted to see. And the countries I wanted to see, which was practically every country and every city. We talked about my education and about his position in the army.

And then we were quiet for a long time, and I was enjoying his silent company, his loving arms around my still frail body. I was warm – so, so warm. The heat of his body and the fire burning against me was overwhelming, and more than amazing. It was warm and comfortable enough to close my heavy eyes and dozing off slightly.

When I woke up a few minutes later, Edward was softly whispering nonsense in my hair, and I smiled. ''I think I am going to fall asleep in a while'', I said softly and he nodded. ''Go on… no one will miss us if we sleep here tonight'', he said in my hair and I sighed. ''Good''. And he tightened his arms around me. And like this, in each others loving arms, we fell asleep.


	7. Chapter seven

**New chapter! Edward POV, anyone? :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think, it means so much to me!**

_**I don't own anything.**_

* * *

Chapter seven.

''Edward''.

I shook my head and put my face in something soft and something that smelled so good. ''Edward'', an angel whispered in my ear. I groaned a little and noticed that the angel was wrapped in my arms and that my face was planted in her hair. ''_Edward…'' _the angel sang again in my ear and I slowly opened my eyes.

And there she was, my angel. She looked in my eyes and I saw the most beautiful eyes looking back at me. ''Hi'', I croaked, my voice still hoarse from sleep. She looked at me and smiled _that _smile. ''Hey sleepyhead'', she said to me and stroked her fingers through my hair and I hummed a little. ''What time is it?'' I asked her and she shrugged. ''It's still early.'' She said and I nodded.

I felt and heard my stomach rumble and Bella just laughed quietly. ''I'll make you some pancake's, good idea?'' she asked me and I smiled brightly at her. ''The best''. I pulled her a little closer for a while, relishing the feel of her body against me. She looked at me, her eyes bright and a smile on her pretty lips. ''Go on, you need to go back to your room.'' I nodded slowly and stroked her cheek. ''I need to see Jasper first. Is it okay if you come a little while later?'' I asked her and she looked at me. ''Okay. I'll be with you in an hour'', she said and slipped from my embrace and from my lap.

She just looked at me for a second, smiling, and then she went out of the room. I looked at her, seeing her disappear behind the door and then I stretched my body. I stood up, cleaned up a little and then went to Jasper's room. I knocked on the door. ''Come in'', I heard him say and I opened the door. Jasper was sitting behind his desk and he looked at me when I stepped into his room. ''Edward, what is it?'' he asked me and I sighed and sat down next to him. ''I need to talk to you again'', I said seriously.

Jasper sighed and looked at me. ''Again? Edward, I told you. It's not possible.'' He said and I put my hand in my hair. ''But –'' Jasper shook his head. ''No. I know it's difficult, Edward. Really, I know, but you just can't. I can't take that risk. You don't know what will happen, and father will go through the roof!''

I sighed and looked at him. ''You don't let me talk. Just listen!'' I said, slightly pissed at him. He pulled an eyebrow and he nodded. ''Go on''.

I smiled softly and looked outside for a moment. ''What if.. what if she had some old relative who wants to adopt her? Someone who is a royalty? We don't know anything about her life. I know who her parents and her brother were, but no other relatives. Maybe an uncle… we can always try, right?'' I asked him hopeful. Jasper looked at me as if he saw the light for the first time. ''That's bloody brilliant'', he murmured and he looked outside, to the rain.

''I'll see what I can do, Edward. I promise you that I will have someone look it up for you and see if something like that is possible. For Isabella… and for Alice'', he said with a dreamy smile on his face. I laughed at him and stretched. ''You and Alice?'' I asked, smiling. He nodded slowly. ''It's not possible. I know that. I have to marry a royal girl who mother and father sought out for me. And even if I will talk them out of the last bit, Alice isn't royal. But I want her, Edward. I can't think about marrying someone else. I want Alice. I don't think anyone will be a better Queen than her, even thought she never had any education of some sort. I love her, man. I do.''

I looked at my brother as if he suddenly grew three heads. My brother, Jasper, in love? No way. It couldn't be. We fought a lot about Bella the last couple of weeks. I told him I was in love with her, that I wanted to marry the girl, but he just laughed at me, saying it wasn't possible. But here he was, in love with Alice!

''Okaaay…'' I said and pulled up an eyebrow. Jasper shrugged and looked at me again. ''I'll see what I can do for you, Edward. It's not like I don't want you to find happiness'', he said and I nodded. ''And… I wanted to ask you another thing'', I said, biting my lip. Jasper sighed. ''Ok, surprise me''.

''I want to take Bella with me when I go traveling in three days. I asked Carmen and she said that she could miss her for a week. No one would notice, she could wear a dress from mom. I can say that we're just good friends, so no one would ask questions about us'', I said to him and felt my heart beat in my chest. My brother was King, and if he said 'no', than it would be no. But I wanted to take her traveling. I wanted to be able to show her the world, to go to Paris, to Milan, Berlin, Prague… I wanted to be able to hold her hand in those cities, without anyone recognizing us. They would just see us as a couple in love.

Jasper looked at me, frowning. ''Do you really think it's a good idea?'' he asked me and I nodded. ''I want to show her the world, Jasper. I don't want her to be lonely anymore. I want her with me. Always. Please, brother, it would be all okay''.

Jasper sighed deeply, put his hand over his face and then nodded. ''Okay. Fine, you can take her. But no more than a week, because I need you back before the big party'', he said to me and I nodded. I would take her to Paris, the city of love. ''And don't get mom's dress. You can get her new ones, so our mother won't notice her dress missing'', he said and I nodded. ''Be sure she has enough clothes to be recognized as a royalty. I don't want to take any risks if they will recognize you.

I was so freakin' happy that I stood up and put my arms around my big brother. ''Thank you Jasper. Really, this means so much to me''. Jasper patted my back and smiled. ''It's okay, little bro. Go tell her''. I nodded again and almost ran out of his room and to the kitchen. I walked in and saw Alice and Bella cooking breakfast and some other servants cleaning.

''Isabella? Can I talk to you for a moment?'' I asked, because I had to be careful around other people. No one could know about our relationship, because it could have a lot of consequences. She looked at me and nodded, bowing her head, as required for a servant. She walked to me and I took her back to the library and closed the door behind us. I looked at her and was, once again, bewildered by her beauty.

''I want you to pack your things'', I said to her, and she had a look of sheer panic in her eyes. ''What? Edward… why?'' she whispered and I grabbed her hand, grinning. ''Because I'm going to take you to Paris'', I said. I saw her face relax, and then she just stared at me in shock. _''What?''_

I smiled and my fingers brushed against her cheek. ''I am going to take you to Paris. Just the two of us, for a week, we're leaving in three days''. She shook her head and looked at me, her eyes still wide. ''I can't, Edward. What if people notice me missing? I don't have any clothes… I have so much to do for Jasper's big party! I…''

I put my fingers against her lips and shook my head. ''Shh. It's all taken care of. We're going shopping for some dresses and shoes. It's going to be fine. Carmen knows and she'll tell everyone that you needed to do something for your family. It's fine. Don't overthink this.'' I said and she still looked shocked. ''We're going to Paris?'' she whispered and I watched her eyes fill with unshed tears.

''Yes, baby. We're going to Paris''. She laughed and put her arms around me. I put my arms around her and crushed her to my body. ''Oh my God, Edward! Paris!'' she cried and pushed her face in my chest. She looked at me, smiling. I stroked her cheeks, wiping the tears away. I kissed her forehead and saw her cheeks become flaming red.

''How did you do this?'' she asked me and I just shrugged. ''I talked to Jasper and to Carmen and everything is settled. Carmen could miss you for a week and Jasper just wanted us back before his party, because I can't miss that''.

Another tradition, Jasper would be 21 in a while, and when the King or the son of the King became 21, there would be a big party. There was only a big but… he needed to bring the woman who would be the future Queen. And the party wasn't for two weeks, but Jasper still didn't have a fiancé, or even a girlfriend. Our parents didn't really talk about it, but we all knew that Jasper wanted to have a wife of his own choice. But if that choice would be Alice… and she wasn't a royal. And that would really cause problems.

If Jasper would fuck it up, so to speak, he could say goodbye to his name. The thrown would pass on to my father's younger brother, Aro. And that would be catastrophic. Jasper really couldn't fuck this up. If Aro became King, then we could say goodbye to our beautiful country.

Bella nodded and I think that smile would stay on her face for the next few weeks. ''I… I need to go back to work'', she said and I nodded. ''Edward.. this means so much to me. Thank you'', she said and kissed my cheek. And then she turned around and ran back to the kitchen, where she would probably whisper the news to Alice.

Alice, sweet Alice. Could she really be England's Queen? She and Jasper would be perfect. Alice was my little sister in so many ways already. I sat down for a while, letting everything sink in. What if I really could marry Bella? Would she want to marry me? And Jasper? Would he marry Alice? What if everything really did work out that way? Was it even possible that life would be so amazing?


End file.
